


shedding the image

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Foreplay, Jealousy, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you do it?” She asks with a nervous chuckle, but Maria doesn’t smile.  “Go so easily from work to…play?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	shedding the image

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Maria/Pepper - mine.

Pepper’s jacket is crumpled on the floor in a heap of blue, her purse somewhere nearby.  Her bra dangles off one arm and her stockings cling to the beige suede sofa.  She’s not used to feeling so out-of-order, so disheveled, especially with Maria looking so calm and neat hovering above her.

“How do you do it?” She asks with a nervous chuckle, but Maria doesn’t smile.  “Go so easily from work to…play?”

“It’s easy,” she says, shrugging smoothly out of her leather jacket before pressing her body up against Pepper’s again.  “The uniform isn’t a part of me.”  She brushes back Pepper’s bangs and kisses her, tongue sliding against Pepper’s.

Pepper leans over, subconsciously trying to locate her phone in the mess of clothes on the floor.  She brushes away the urge, returning Maria’s kiss with heat.  “I can never seem to really come home from the job,” she says between kisses, sliding the straps of Maria’s bra down her shoulders.

Maria pulls away, eyes hooded with lust.  She urges Pepper to lift off the sofa so she can yank her underwear down, revealing Pepper’s bare body to her gaze.  “I have an idea, then.  At the office or the Towers, you belong to the job, just like I belong to S.H.I.E.L.D.”  She slides her hand deftly between Pepper’s legs.  “But when we’re here, in this room, you’re _mine_.”

Pepper groans, arching into Maria’s touch.  “I’m always yours, Agent Hill.”


End file.
